1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system and more particularly pertains to a means of providing light in remote locations, such as fence posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other lighting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, other lighting systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a means to illuminate remote locations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,984 issued Oct. 8, 1991 to Hung, et al. discloses a Solar Rechargeable Light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,595 issued Jun. 11, 1991 to Bennett discloses a Mail Arrival Signal System.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe Lighting System that allows a means of providing light in remote locations, such as fence posts.
In this respect, the Lighting System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a means of providing light in remote locations, such as fence posts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Lighting System which can be used for a means of providing light in remote locations, such as fence posts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.